1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission method, and more particularly, to a wireless power transmission method using a communication protocol between a terminal and a wireless power transmission device that transmits power to the terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic products have become widespread as the development of information technologies (IT) has increased. When considering characteristics of portable electronic products, battery performance of these portable electronic products is often a critical concern. While these portable electronic products as well as household appliances can function to wirelessly transmit data, they can only receive power through wired power lines.
Accordingly, wireless power transmission technologies for supplying power in a wireless manner have been studied.
To wirelessly transmit power from a wireless power transmission device to a terminal receiving the power, information used to transmit the power needs to be exchanged between the terminal and the wireless power transmission device.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a new protocol to exchange information and to enable power transmission between the terminal and the wireless power transmission device.